Season 15: Part 7/Transcript
Part 7 '' (Scene opens up inside safe house. After helping Crysta save Ferngully and with getting the new Fire Lion power from their friend Princess Viera, the heroes are either resting at the safe house or having fun in the city. (Jane is seen walking though the safe house and sees some of her friends as she passes by. She see David talking to Holly and Juniper. Jane passes a room and sees Marion focused on a computer. As much as Jane would love to hang out with a cute girl like Marion, she trying to get to someone else. She passes Jarod who just hangs out in area of safe house. Jane's made it clear that Jarod scares her so she tries her best ot avoid pissing him off. And hanging out with him. She finally arrives at her destination. She opens a door and enters the room. She finds her target, Cloe Carter. But Jane's caught off guard by what she sees.) '''Jane:' What the? (Cloe is seen sitting down on the floor, eyes closed and hands very close together. In between her hands seem to be a ball of psyonic energy. Cloe seems unaware of Jane as Jane approaches her. She looks at the ball and at Cloe. She waves a hand in front of Cloe. Cloe continues to sit there. Jane smiles and she then tries to reach for Cloe) Cloe: Don't touch me. (Jane jumps back, being spooked by Cloe suddenly talking to her) Jane: You knew I was here??? Cloe: Its not like I'm sleeping or anything. Jane: What ARE you doing? (Cloe opens up her eyes and the ball vanishes as she stands up) Cloe: I was meditating. Tommy and Dad suggested I give this a try. They think it will help me focus on my psychic powers better, make it so I won't get so tired from using them. Jane: It working? Cloe: I honestly don't know... So did you want something? Jane: Just to hang out with you. Cloe: Well... I guess I could use a break. But keep those hands where I can see them. Jane: Jeez... I'm not gonna try anything every time we talk you know. Cloe: Suuure. (Cloe and Jane then just sat down and talked for a bit. Finally Cloe decides to ask Jane something) Cloe: Hey Jane. How did you get your shape shifting powers? Were you born with them or something? Jane: Hmm... No I wasn't born with them. They were given to me. Cloe: Given to you? Jane: Yeah. I'll never forget the day I got these powers. 11 years ago. Just picture it: A starving homeless 5 year old orphan, nothing to eat and ready to give up. But then.... It appeared.... In the city I was in appear a giant powerful rainbow wave. The wave passed over me and.... Cloe: That's how you got your powers. Jane: Yep. And with those powers I began my life of crime. At first it was just to get my next meal but... I'll admit I did steal quite a number of shiny things. I don't have the stuff I stole anymore though. Cloe: Did you return them? Jane: No. I just don't have them anymore. Its a long story. Cloe: I see... So your powers. Can you become anything you want? Jane: Well I try to avoid becoming super giant things. Its kinda hard to stay in the shape of a T-Rex if I choose to be one. And if I was to turn myself into a gun I wouldn't be able to shoot bullets. My powers are mainly for looks. But other then that yeah. I can become just about anyone or anything. You.... Got anything you'd like to see? (Cloe thinks about that question for a moment. She then turns to Jane and smiles. Meanwhile Daniel is seen going toward Cloe's room. He opens the door and he is surprised by what he sees: Cloe laughing at a dancing skeleton singing with a feminine voice) Jane: SPOOKY SCARY SKELETON! SEND SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE! Cloe: (Loud laughter) NO! NO STOP! PLEASE NO MORE! I CAN'T STAND IT! HAHAHAHA! Daniel: Umm.... Cloe? (Cloe still laughing while trying to catch her breath looks at Daniel as the Skeleton still dances) Cloe: Oh! Haha! Hey Danny! Look at Jane! This is amazing! Daniel: Jane? (The skeleton turns back into Jane, who still dances) Jane: What up my prince? Just showing Cloe my shape shifting powers. Cloe: Oh man... That was great. Thanks for doing that Jane. Jane: Anything for you, babe. Cloe: Don't ruin the moment. Daniel: Well I'm really glad to see you two are friends now. Cloe: Yeah I guess we are friends. Jane: (Puts her arms around Cloe and Daniel) Aww. I knew you loved me. So you guys wanna do something together? Daniel: Well we could- (Alarms start going off around the base) Daniel: We got trouble! Let's move! (Everyone quickly rushes and gathers together to see what's going. Marion pulls up image on a large screen. The image shows to be two old enemies of theirs) Marion: Oh no! Its Masaru and Nagisa! David: The Akechi Brothers. Jack: Haven't seen them in a while. Juniper: Who are those guys? Cloe: Those two worked for Cerberus and Fire Lord Ozai. But after Ozai's defeat and the fact that Cerberus suddenly stopped its operations and is focusing on holding Telos they seemed to have vanished. Holly: Why come back now? Daniel: Whatever the reason they are to cause trouble. We need to stop them! Juniper: Wait! Shouldn't we wait for Brody and the others? David: There's no time We need to stop them now. Besides... (Holds up morpher) We got a little surprise for them. Daniel: So the 5 of us can go deal with the brothers. And the rest of you can tell Brody and the others to come meet with us if we need them. Jane: Hey wait. What are we suppose to do while you guys go have all the fun? Jack: Keep an eye on things on the safe house. Marion: Maybe help get some things in order? Cloe: Or talk to Jarod. Jane: Jarod!? Hey wait a minute-! (Jane couldn't finish as the 5 had already run out. Leaving Holly Jane and Juniper alone with Jarod who's watching the screen) Holly: Um...I think I have somethings I need to check in the safe house. Juniper: I'll go help. Jane: No don't leave me alone with-! (It's at that moment Jane is all alone with Jarod who's still looking at the screen) Jane:............. Jarod: ..................... Jane: Soooooo..... Know any Krogan women? Jarod:......... Jane: I guess not.... (Meanwhile Masaru and Nagisa are outside the city, sitting around waiting) Masaru: When are the Knights gonna show up?! I'm itching to burn them! Nagisa: '''Relax. They'll be here. The won't allow anyone to be harmed by the "bad guys". '''Masaru: Ha. "Bad guys".... Nagisa: And here they come. (David and his friends arrive) Nagisa: Where's the rest of you? David: What, the 5 of us aren't good enough for you? Masaru: We've proven to be a match for your Ninja Rangers! What makes you think you guys can fight us!? Daniel: Oh you'd be surprised what we can do. Cloe: And looks like your buddies at Cerberus or the White Ranger Clone's not here to help you. Nagisa: We don't need Cerberus or their clone to fight you. Masaru: So what say we get started? David: Before that, tell us something. What is it you two want? Why are you trying to do? Nagisa: We only want one thing: you and you Order destroyed. Jack: Any reason why you want the Order destroyed? Masaru: Don't act like you don't know. We know the things you and your Order have done. Marion: What are you talking about? The Order is an organization meant to help and protect the Multi-Universe. Nagisa: And how many lives are they prepared to destroy in order to do that? David: How about you stop speaking in riddles and give us a straight answer? Nagisa: I would if I thought anything I said would get though to you fools. Now what say we begin? David: Fine then. Masaru: Good. I'm getting sick of waiting. (The brothers stand side by side. Same for David and his friends) David: Ready? Everyone: Ready! (The 5 of them activate their morphers and morph into their E-10 forms. The brothers look in shock) Cloe: Surprised? The Ninja Steel aren't the only rangers now! Masaru: Getting really sick of you multi-colored freaks! I'll burn you 5 alive! (The brothers hands glow with fire and ice. The E-10 stand ready to fight. Before they engage, a blot of lighting strikes down to the side. Both sides look in surprise at this. They see something in the smoke which the lighting made. The smoke clears and they see a blonde haired girl around the same age as them, dressed in a Japanese Sailor outfit. She looks at the E-10 who are confused by who she is. She then looks at the brothers who are shocked by her appearance) ???: Sup' bros! Long time no see. (Cloe releases a very small gasp in surprise because she had seen this before. Meanwhile the brothers continue to look at the girl before they get angry) Nagisa: Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no!? (What are you doing here!?) ???: Really Nagisa? We're really doing this? Nagisa: Watashi no ki ni naru shitsumon ni kotaete kudasai! Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no!? (Answer my damn question! What are you doing here!?) ???: (Sighs) ... Watashi wa minasan ni, guchi no yō ni kōdō suru no o yame saseru tame ni koko ni imasu. (I'm here to get you guys to stop acting like total morons.) Masaru: Koko no orokamono wa anatadesu! (The only moron here is you!) Jack: Does... Anyone know what they are saying? Daniel: Not really. Marion: I did take some Japanese but they are speaking so fast and so angry that I can't understand them. ???: Min'na wa... Kore o yame nasai. Kore de nani mo shūsei sa remasen. (Guys please... Stop this. This won't fix anything.) Masaru: Kore wa nanika o shūsei suru kotode wa arimasen! Kore wa fukushūdesu! (This isn't about fixing anything! This is about vengeance!) Nagisa: Karera ga watashitachi ni shita koto de chitsujo ga hakai sa reru made, watashitachi wa yasumanaideshou. Dakara watashitachi no michi o hanarete ite kudasai... Aruiwa, nokori no yō ni attō shite kudasai. (We will not rest till the Order is destroyed for what they did to us. So either stay out of our way... Or get crush like the rest.) ???: .... (Sighs) (Suddenly before the heroes could react, the girl suddenly turns into a lighting bolt and charges at the brothers. She kicks Masaru away knocking him into a rock formation, completely shattering it. Nagisa throws a punch which the girl blocks. He then kicks her away. He then creates a blast of ice at her, which she counters by firing a blot of lighting. She becomes lighting again and goes up in the air. While high in the air she starts firing blots of lighting. Nagisa defends himself by creating a dome of ice. After firing a few lighting blots, she charges at the ice doom lighting fast, when she hits she shatters it. The heroes then see the girl and Nagisa struggling to over power each other. As they struggle the girl is hit by a fire blast and knocked away. Masaru rejoins the fight. The girl quickly jumps away as Masaru shoots by more fire. The heroes are shocked by what's going) Jack: What is going on??? Cloe: All I can say we are seeing a battle between fire and ice vs. lightning. David: And its an interesting battle.Not only does that girl have an edge in speed, but she also seems to know how the brothers fight. But the brothers seem to know how she fights to. Marion: Should we do something? Daniel: I don't know. I still don't understand why they are fighting. (The girl dodges Masaru's fire balls and shoots a blot at the last one causing them to stop each other. Nagisa shoots ice sharps but before they could hit the girl vanishes in a flash. She reappears behind Nagisa and shoots lighting at him knocking him down. Masaru fires another fire ball. But before it hits the girls brings up a electric shield to protect herself. Masaru is briefly surprised by this, which gives the girl enough time to shoot another blot at him. But while she attacked him Nagisa had gotten up and struck) David: ....... Get ready to move guys. That girl may need our help. (Back the fight the the brothers charge at the girl who runs at them and kicks them both. Knocking them on the floor. She then charges up electricity and shoots at Nagisa, shocking him. But she is left up to Masaru who shoots a fire ball at her, knocking her down. She gets back only to be blast by a ball of ice. The brothers charge up their attacks and shoot at her. The girl quickly bring up an electric shield to defend herself against the fire and ice. But Masaru releases more power and breaks though the shield knocking her down) Masaru: You are an idiot trying to fight us both! Even with your speed, you are no match for the both of us! Now give it up! (The girl glares at them, gets back up and charges at them. But Nagisa predicts her movement and punches her in the gut and then blasts her away) Nagisa: If that's how it will be.... Then this is where we say good-bye. (The brothers prepare to unleash a finishing blow. But before they could they get attack by several lasers. They look and see they were attacked by the E-10) Cloe: Forget about us assholes?! Nagisa: (Growls) Masaru! Time to go! Masaru: Again!? Nagisa: We can't find all 6 of them on our own! We need back up! Now come on! (The girl slowly gets back and sees the brothers retreating) ???: WAIT!! (Runs toward them) (Before the girl could get to them they teleported away) ???: NO!! COME BACK HERE!!! (Stomps on the ground) YOU.... STUPID.... BAKA'S!!! (The girl stops and look up at the sky. She sighs) David: (Clears throat) ???: (Turns to the E-10) Oh right. You guys. You're with the Order of the Just right? (The E-10 demorphs) David: That's right. My name is David Johnson. We are with the Frontier Protection Forces which is an extension of the Knights of the Just. And you are? ???: Wow. That's a lot of stuff you guys are part of. Make sense though given how big your order is. And as for who I am.... My name is Kotoko. Kotoko Akechi. I am Masaru and Nagisa's sister. Cloe: Their sister?? Kotoko: Yep. You can call us the Akechi Siblings. Daniel: If your their sister then why did you attack them? Kotoko: Uh, cause their idiots and they just won't listen other wise? And Nagisa's suppose to be the smart one... Cloe: So you don't approve of their actions? Kotoko: No. I get why they want to destroy the Order given what they did to us but this is going to far. Jack: Wait what? What the Order did to you? Kotoko: Well I don't want to make you guys think you not doing good but.... Your Order isn't really as pure as you think it is. Marion: What do you mean? Kotoko: Your "Order of the Just"... Took us from our home. They did so many things to us.... And all for the purpose into making us into some form killing machines. Daniel: Hold on there! There's no way Princess Luna would allow the Order to do that! Kotoko: How do you know she was even aware of this? Your Order is really big. Could be quite a number of corrupt figures hiding out in there. (Everyone thinks on Kotoko's words. It does seem possible but they still find it hard to believe) Cloe: So you said the Order did things to you guys. Did they give you your powers? Kotoko: No. But these powers gave them more reason to show no mercy to us. Though these powers proved to be our key to freedom when we escaped from them a couple years ago. David: When did you get your powers anyway? Kotoko: I don't know how we come them but I still remember that day... The day we got them... 11 Years ago. Cloe: 11 years ago....? Daniel: You said your powers gave you the key to your freedom? Kotoko: That's right. It took a few years but when we learned control of powers we broke out. We destroyed the base were held in. And everyone inside. Though after that... Masaru and Nagisa still wanted to destroy more. They want to destroy the whole Order for what they did to us. Jack: What about you? Kotoko: I tried to tell them we got our revenge when we killed everyone at that base. That nobody else needed to die. But they disagreed... And ever since they had been moving from world to world trying to find ways to destroy the Order and anyone who got in their way. Marion: Um.... I'm sorry for what happened to you and your brothers... But I'm sure your mistaken. It can't be the Order that did those things to you. Kotoko: Look you can believe or disbelieve what I said about your Order all you want but I can't stay here any longer. I gotta find my brothers before they get themselves killed. David: Wait. Why don't we work together? Maybe we can help. Kotoko: Hey I may not have anything against you guys but that doesn't mean I want to join you. I'll find my brothers on my own. (Kotoko charges up with electricity and vanishes. The rest of the E-10 members stand there, her words going though theirs heads. Later the 5 returned to base and they had told everyone about what happened with the siblings and what Kotoko had told them) Brody: A sister? Cal: And the Order made them what they are? David: She said they were forced into becoming "killing machines". Maybe that's the reason why they are so strong to begin with. Not just because of their powers. Cal: No.... This doesn't make sense. There's no way it can be true. Cloe: Are you sure, Dad? I mean the Order is big. Isn't it possible that maybe there are some corrupt figures in the Order? I mean no organization is perfect. Cal: Hmm.... When you put it like that... I guess it IS possible..... I need to do some checking. All you carry on. (Leaves) Calvin: I'm really surprised that those two have a sister. Hayley: And given what she said I can't help but feel sorry for them. Jane: Too bad they are out for blood. They are not gonna rest till they get it. David: Something I'm trying to figure out is how did they get these powers? Daniel: That's right. The things done to them are made them into powerful fighters. But they didn't get their powers from that. Cloe: According to Kotoko they got their powers 11 years ago. Mick: ...................... Brody: Mick? Mick: I..... I think I know how they got their powers. Jack: You do? How? Mick: (Sighs) David...I need to speak with you and the rest of you alone. Brody: Mick, is something wrong? Mick: I'll tell the rest of you soon but... This is something they need to hear themselves first. (Everyone is silent. Soon everyone expect David, Daniel, Cloe, Jack and Marion stay) David: What's this about, Mick? What gave the Akechi Siblings their powers? Mick: I think..... I think it was Celestia. (Everyone is surprised by this) Marion: Princess Celestia??? But she's gone. Mick: This is true. However... (Mick brings out Celestia's crown) 11 years ago when she died, Celestia released a powerful magic wave. A wave that either destroyed, or turn evil good. All across the Multi-Universe. The wave each so many different places. Places even the Order might not have been to. And the wave past over so many people. Not just the bad guys. Jack: Wait a minute... Are you saying that when Celestia died, that magic wave she released gave the siblings super powers? Mick: Not just them.... I've done some checking. And that wave gave more people amazing powers as well. Cloe: 11 years ago.... (Gasps) That's when Jane go5t her powers to! Mick: That's right. Jane was one gifted with new powers thanks to Celestia. And..... The wave passed over you 5 as well. (Everyone's look at each other surprised then they look back at Mick) David: Are you saying.... We have super powers? Mick: Me, Daniel and quite a few others have done quite a bit of research regarding the magic Celestia released. And the magic in the crown. And I can say with certainty that you 4 have amazing new powers. (Everyone is so surprised by what Mick is telling them. Cloe is even more surprised then them because she had seen this before in a vision. She's now convinced that those visions she had were not dreams.) Daniel: Wait. You said the 4 of us. What do you mean? Mick: Yes. Cloe's the only one of you who doesn't seem to have any powers created from Celestia's magic. Marion: Why not? Cloe: Maybe.... My psychic powers are the reason. Mick: That would be my best guess to. David: So... Sounds like we got a new job. Find out how to unlock our secret powers. And figure out how to use them. Mick: That's not all. You must also find anyone else with special powers like you or Jane or the Akechi Siblings. You need to find them and protect them. Sooner or later various villains will come after these people. And they'll either want the power inside them, or to have them join them. We cannot allow either to happen. Daniel: How many are there? Mick: I don't know. There could be a few. Or maybe 100's. But with Celestia's crown, sooner or later you'll find them all. David: ..... We understand Mick. And we'll be ready to protect Celestia's magic. (Everyone in the room nods. Meanwhile, Cal goes to a private terminal away from the safe house and he contacts someone. Soon who he wants to talk to comes on the monitor) Cal: Jessica? You there? Nevada: Yes I'm here Alex. This better be important. I got tons of work to do. Between organizing troops and helping track down Cerberus I'm about ready rip my hair out. Cal: Well you better get ready then cause I have some bad news. The Ozai Society is back. Nevada: What?! I thought we were done with them! Ozai is dead! Cal: They have a new leader. Its..... Its Lothor. (Nevada is shocked by what Cal just said. She then looks at him seriously) Nevada: Are you serious right now? Cal: I would not joke about this. He attacked me and the rest of Cloe and her friends. Nevada: .......... Does he know? Cal: .................. Nevada: Does. He. Know? Cal: ............ Yes. He knows Cloe is our daughter. Nevada:............ I'm taking a transport and coming over there. Cal: No don't! Nevada: That bastard ninja is gonna come after our daughter Cal! We have enough people going after our daughter! Cal: If you come here you'll be doing what Lothor wants! He wants you Jess! He's gonna come after you if you come here! Nevada: Oh don't you DARE put MY safety over Cloe's Alex William! Cal: I am not! I'm not gonna let Lothor or Catherine lay a hand on her! And neither will her friends. I need you to trust me on this Jess. Nevada: ............. I don't want to lose our baby Cal. Cal: We're not. I promise you. I will protect her Jess. Please trust me. Nevada: ................ Nothing. Better happen to her. If something does.... I'm gonna come after you after I pound the bastard who hurt her. (Despite that threat Cal smiles) Cal: You wouldn't be the woman I loved if you didn't. (Nevada smiles back) Cal: I also called you because I need help. I need you look up the past experiments the Order has done. And any organizations we've worked together with. Nevada: Any reason? Cal: I'm hoping I'm wrong but we may have some bad apples in the Order. Bad apples that gave us some dangerous enemies. Nevada: All right. I'll start going though records and see what I can dig up. And Alex.... I want our daughter to be safe but..... Please be careful. I don't want either of you hurt. Cal: I will Jessica. I promise. I love you. Nevada: I love you to. See you soon. (The call ends. After words Cal looks up at the sky, worried about what may come next for him, his family, and the rest of the Multi-Universe) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline